We Fight Together
by ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey feels something is missing, she goes out to find it, and it turns it to be a someone. That someone would change her life, forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Rey was sparring with her staff, the heat from the sun and the cool breeze hitting her damp face. Luke watched from a distance, his hands folded behind his back._

 _"Can I take a break?" she asked, catching her breath. He squinted at her and thought for a while. Then bowed his head handing her a towel. Rey began to wipe her face when she saw something shimmer in the meditation room. She looked to Luke who was stuffing his face with a sandwich at the lunch table. He didn't seem to notice. She started towards it with caution. The sun beamed on the Jedi textbooks. Rey knew all the books by heart, she studied them when she was little. But, there was one book that stood out. It was shining brightly in the sunlight, it was unfamiliar. The title was a bit blurry but Rey was able to make out some of it F 2 7. She reached out to it when the sound of weeping was heard, distracted, she looked in the corner and noticed a small child with his face buried in his knees. His cries echoed around the room, surrounding only Rey._

 _"Hey." she whispered cautiously._

 _"Leave me alone.." he said._

 _"Leave me alone!"_

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed bursting her eardrums. The boy lifted his head revealing his face. Rey woke up breathing heavily, she was sweating everywhere. She got up and headed to the bathroom. Putting cold water on her face Rey looked in the mirror, for some reason it was foggy. Before wiping off the fog she noticed a figure of someone else in the mirror. It wasn't her reflection. Rey placed her hand on the mirror, feeling a wave of emotions. Isolation, fear, unvalued, despair etc. A muffled "help" was heard from the other side._

 _"What?" Rey whispered, her hand still on the mirror. The figure pulled her in causing her to scream herself awake._ The sun gleaming on her face and the sounds of young Jedi playing force dodge ball outside. Rey pinched herself to make sure she was awake. She was. Drenched in sweat, she took a long shower thinking about what the dream might have meant. While eating in the lunchroom she felt there was something out there, for her. This feeling wasn't new though, she's always felt like there was something missing from her life. But she could never figure it out because she had everything she could ever ask for." _Leave me alone!"_ Felt more like "Please, stay with me...please." It was like a cry for help, something pulling her, calling her, _needing_ her. She could feel it's presence somewhere in the galaxy, Rey just wanted no, _needed_ to find it. After finishing lunch since she slept till the afternoon, she headed to Master Skywalkers office.

"Master Luke?" she said, half of her body in the door. He turned around.

"Good your awake, come in." she sat in the chair in front of his desk as he looked through paperwork."How can I assist you?"

"I was wondering..can I..maybe.." she stalled. "Go out today?"

"Out?" he lowered his reading glasses. Rey began to rub her hands in a circular motion.

"Yeah.." she blinked.

"What for?"

"Well.." She sat up from the chair and began to pace. "..last night, I had a dream-"

"A dream?" he interrupted.

"Well it was more like a vision." She reassured. "There's something out there..it's calling me."

"..and you think it's out there?"

"I don't think. I can _feel_ it."

"Oh." He nodded.

"So, can I go?" They stared at each other for a minute.

"No." he put his glasses back on his nose and continued reading the paperwork.

"Why?"

"It's not safe out there. I can't have you wondering around."

" I'm not wondering and the Resistance gets to-"

"The Resistance is trained for that. You aren't"

"This is so stupid!" Rey kicked her foot.

"Rey." He said quietly " You can leave now." She sighed out of her nose and quietly left the room. Rey spent the rest of the day pouting. How could he say no? Does he think she can't take care of herself? She sure would prove him wrong. Since she was mad at Luke she didn't talk for the rest of the day. Luke was the only person she spoke to, everyone else was a stranger to her. Rey wasn't really open to relationships, she kind of shut everyone out. That night Rey had the same dream. This time, though, when she got pulled in the mirror she didn't wake up. She twitched in her sleep. _The sounds of voices and cries overlapping each other floating all around Rey as she stood in the middle of nowhere and nothing. Overwhelmed with emotions, it was like the world was spinning, but she was nowhere. It couldn't be explained. Children screaming and crying for help. Desperate to sleep, afraid to wake up. A blurred face quickly floating toward her as she flinched._ Rey jolted up, gasping for air. Her desk light flashing in the darkness. She got up to turn it off, finding an envolope the light was pointing to. It read F 2 7, just like the book in her dream. Did she write that down? Rey had no memory of it. It must be a sign. Rey grabbed the envelope and packed a bag with nothing but food, water, and her light saber (for emergencies) she grabbed her staff and her put on her poncho. Rey peaked out her to see if anyone was out in the hall. It was dark and empty. Rey carefully and quietly left the building, she's never been outside of the walls of the Jedi Academy. It was cold and windy, after making a good distance away from the Academy Rey took a deep breath in. Living in the moment. She heard the sound of trees ruffling and his in a bush. There were storm troopers looking around for something or someone.

"I don't see him." One of them said into a talkie.

"Wait, there he is!" Two troopers came dragging a man. One of them looked in Rey's direction causing her to duck for cover.

"You can't keep doing this!" The trooper said to him. The man stood there motionless.

"Just let me go." The man said. Rey looked to see what the man looked like, but there was leaves in the way.

"You know we can't do that."

"If you do this again, we're all in trouble. We can't keep covering for you." They threw his suit at him.

"Put it on, before they notice we're gone." The man went back into the woods with the armor.

"Ahem." Rey looked behind her to find two stormtroopers with blasters in their hands. One of them took her bag and began to search through it.

"Hey!" Before she could move the trooper aimed its blaster at her.

"If you wanna live, I suggest you don't move." The blaster touching her chin.

"Check this out." He took out her saber distracting them both. Rey took her staff and whacked them both alarming the other troopers below. Rey picked up her bag and dusted it off. The rest of the troopers caught her, she couldn't fight back all of them. The man they were after came out of the woods with the suit on.

"Who's she?" He asked, but no one answered.

* * *

Rey woke up strapped into a chair in a giant room. She looked around.

"Hello?" A hologram appeared of a giant old man.

"Hello Rey." She felt shivers down her body.

"How do you know my name?" She said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I know everything about you, Rey." Her breath became heavy.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am Snoke, an omnipotent being. Powerful with the force, and I can sense that you are as well." He breathed in. "Strong with the force."

"Why am I here?"

"Your here, because I need to get to Luke Skywalker. You seem to know where he is."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh young Jedi." he laughed "You think I can't read your mind?" he reached out his giant hologramic hand almost touching her face. She leaned back, before touching her the hologram disappeared in the darkness. Rey sat there, a puzzled, yet relieved expression on her face. Then, suddenly, she felt a presence. The same presence she dreamed about, the same cry for help. A storm trooper entered the room and released her then pulled her to the side.

"What're you doing?" she said.

"SH." he said then took off his helmet. His brown eyes sparkled in the little light of the room.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." He whispered.

"What?"

"We don't have much-" A group of troopers walked in. The man pulled Rey behind the wall.

"She's not here." One of them said. The man placed his finger over his lips at her.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, her body pressed against the wall.

"Because it's the right thing to do." he answered watching the troopers scan the area, they moved closer to them. Rey watched him, he was so close she could feel the warmth of his body. It helped because it was freezing cold in that room. He put the helmet back on and revealed himself.

"FN-2187, what are you doing here?" Rey straightened herself against the wall as if she blended in.

"I was.. going to..take the girl to a cell. She isn't here though!"

"Well, if you find her. Take her to Snoke."

"No problem." he nodded. After they left the room Rey looked to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on." He looked in the hall. It was empty. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a corner in the hall where anyone who passed by wouldn't see them.

"I need my bag." she whispered.

"What why?"

"It has important stuff in it."

The man sighed.

"Okay, come on." they walked at a fast pace into a room. FN-2187 opened up a closet and looked through a bunch of garbage. He picked up her bag.

"Is this it?" Rey turned her head to see and nodded. He tossed it to her. She checked to make sure her saber was there. It was, she sighed with relief.

"And my staff?" He looked back in the closet looking around, he saw a giant stick and handed it to her.

"We have to go." FN-2187 picked up a blaster and put handcuffs on her. "Don't worry I'll take them off once we get outta here." He grabbed her arm and aimed the blaster at her.

"It's all an act. It's alllll an act." he said.

"Your not going to actually take me to Snoke are you?"

"No." he said his voice cracked. Rey didn't trust him, it all seemed skeptical. She nudged him with her elbow and kicked him to the ground.

"What the hell!" he yelled. She picked up her stick (handcuffs still on) then whacked him in the head knocking him out. While taking off his helmet she noticed a small marking on the bottom. _FN-2187_ yes that's what the other troopers called him. But, actually seeing it triggered her vision. The book in the meditation room. The other blurred writing. FN-2187...FN-2187..Rey looked back at the unconscious storm trooper on the floor. There it was. The presence she's been sensing, the cry for help. It was him, he was the boy who screamed in the corner. He was the one desperate to sleep at night, but too afraid to wake up the next day. It was _him_. There was a knock on the door that took her out of her trance.

"Open up!" said a voice. Rey quickly threw everything back in the closet. She dragged FN-2187 into the closet with her as the trooper walked into the room. She watched through the hole. It was only one, she could take one out. They closed the door behind them, so this would be easy. As the trooper came close to the closet Rey prepared her staff.

"What the-" _Whack._ She put the unconscious FN-2187's helmet back on his head and began to take off the other troopers armor. Soon she was fully suited up.

"Hey, get up." Rey said shaking him conscious.

"What happened?"

"Doesn't matter, we need to get out of here in fast." She extended her hand helping him up. He rubbed his head.

"The exit is that way."

* * *

After escaping the building, they took off their suits. Rey recognized the sweet smell of maple trees. She was on the same planet as the Young Jedi Academy.

"Where to?" FN-2187 asked.

"Can you take me back to where I was found?"

"Yeah, right there." He pointed to the top of a hill. Rey walked up the hill and looked at the landscape. Yup, the Academy was right under the First Orders nose all this time and they had no idea.

"I have to head back."

"Where?"

"You'll see just..follow me." By now the sun was rising, Rey stopped and sat on the grass to watch the sunrise. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Master Luke would be looking for her, but she was already gone for too long.

"You ever see the sunrise?" Rey asked.

"No." He sat down next to her. "It's beautiful." Rey hummed in agreement then gazed at him. She could sense his power, it was just as strong as hers.

"So FN-2187, got a name without numbers?"

He nodded. "No, that's the only name they ever gave me." his eyes staying on the sun.

"Well, that changes today. From now on I'll call you..Finn."

"Finn..I like that."

"Okay." Rey stood up. "We have to go for real this time. Headmaster is going to be looking for me in particular."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes." she started. "Hopefully he won't be too mad to give you a chance."

"What're you talking about?"

"I told you, you'll see."

* * *

They arrived at the Academy. Rey snuck in through her window, Finn behind her. No one was playing outside today, which was highly unusual. Finn sat on her bed.

"Stay here." she demanded. Rey opened the door to find the hallway empty as well. It was like the entire Academy was abandoned. She opened Luke's door

to find him sitting by his desk with his face buried in his hands. She softly knocked to get his attention.

"Rey." he sighed with relief. "Where have you been?"

"I...I went out." Luke stared at her, holding in a yell.

"Rey, you know how dangerous it is out there." he softly said.

"I know and I ran into some trouble but-"

"What kind of trouble?"

"I was kidnapped by the First Order.." she said with a high voice. Luke sighed with disappointment. "But, I go away! With help."

"It doesn't matter. they are going to be looking for you and they'll do what it takes.." his voice getting louder with every word. "..to find you, even if it means killing-" He sighed and sat back down on the chair placing his palm on his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Just, don't. Do it again."

"I won't because I found what I was looking for. His names Finn and he's force sensitive!"

"How'd you find him?" He said keeping his voice low.

"Well..he found me. After I was kidnapped he helped me get out."

"Is he with the Resistance?"

"No, nothing like that..." Rey stood on her tippy toes. "He worked for the the First Order." Rey pursed her lips. "Notice I said 'worked' because he doesn't work for them anymore." She mentioned before Luke could let out another sigh.

"He's a really good guy..not even a pinch of evil in him."

"And where did you put this Finn?"

"He's in my dorm. I could bring him to you."

"If this Finn is as pure hearted as you say he is, and _is_ force sensitive. I would like to be introduced to him."

"Really? I don't have to send him back?"

"We'll see."

"Thank you Master Luke, you won't regret it!" Rey said as she left the room. She quickly ran back to her dorm to get Finn. He was watching the kids play outside.

"So good news.." her head peaking in the door. "You can stay!" Finn nodded with a pleasant smile.

"Do I get my own dorm?"

"Oh. I didn't ask Luke about that. Well, you can stay here for now." He nodded with pursed lips. There it goes again, Rey felt the emotions flow in once more. The isolation and despair. Rey sat by his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just..why'd you bring me here?"

"Where else would I take you? This is the only place on the planet I've been to, other than the First Orders base."

"I don't know. It just feels like I don't belong."

"I know that feeling. I feel the same way whenever I wake up in the morning." Rey never realized how much little sleep she had gotten. All the exhaustion hit her and it was only the afternoon. She yawned.

"How do you cope?"

"I kind of just...fit in. Somehow, even if I feel out of place." Finn nodded. "Your actually the only person here, other than Master Luke I speak to." she softly laughed.

"So, everyone here is a Jedi?"

"Well, yeah but, we're more training to be Jedi." They sat in silence.

"You know you never did ask my name."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I should have- I just didn't really know..I don't really socialize often and-"

"It's Rey."

"Nice to meet you, Rey." he shook her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey knocked on Luke's door.

"Okay, when your in there just be yourself. I'll be with you the whole way." C-3PO opened the door.

"Oh, hello Rey. Luke is expecting you." Rey gave Finn glance and walked in the room.

"Master Luke, meet Finn." Finn entered the room, Luke stood out of his chair.

"Nice to finally meet you, Finn." they firmly shook hands. They discussed the Academy and what it was like being there.

"Finn, when you rescued Rey she sensed a power in you greater than anything."

Finn looked at Rey, who raised her shoulders and smirked at him.

"You mean the force?"

"Yes." Rey answered before Luke could speak. "Finn, you have the force and your more powerful than you know."

"How do you know this?"

Rey looked at Luke.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Finn looked at Luke, then back at Rey.

"Just trust me."

"She's right Finn. No matter how hard it is to believe. It's true, all of it. That's why your here."

Finn rubbed his head. C-3PO walked in.

"Luke, Leia is here." Leia entered the room. They looked at each other. Finn and Rey both looked at Luke. You could tell the two don't see each other often based on their reactions. Rey grabbed Finns shoulder.

"I think we should leave." Finn nodded and followed her out the door. They went outside, Rey decided to show him how the force works. She picked a bunch of rocks and made float around. Finn watched in awe.

"I can do that?"

"Yeah! You just have to focus it's much harder than it looks." Finn closed his eyes and connected in a way he never thought he could. He felt more powerful than he's ever felt.

"Uhh Finn?" He opened his eyes to find himself in the air.

"Woah!" he struggled in the air causing him to fall to the ground hitting his head. Rey ran to his care.

"Are you okay?" she picked up his head. Finn's never been asked that question before, the look in her eyes showed how much she meant it.

"Yeah." He tried to get up. "Ow! No, no I'm not okay."

Rey assisted him back to her dorm and rested him on her bed.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have took you out there maybe you aren't ready."

"No, it's okay." he grunted.

"I feel really bad." she said exposing her teeth. Finn stopped.

"You feel bad?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She didn't mean for him to get hurt? Finn looked deeply into her eyes, he could tell she meant it. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." Everything faded away and Finn woke up to Rey patting a wet cloth around his face. He grunted Rey put the cloth in a metal bowl and helped him sit up.

"What happened?"

"You hit your head and fell out. I brought you back here." He looked out the window. It was dark.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours, long enough for the moon to rise." He touched his wound.

"Um..Rey? I think I should go back."

"What why?"

"The First Order, they're going to look for me and if they find out I'm gone. I'm in trouble."

"So just don't go back. Stay here, they won't find you."

"You see how close they are to us. They're going to come sooner or later, might as well get out of your hair now." Finn started towards the door when Rey grabbed his wrist. He looked at her, her eyes filled with sorrow and tears. _Please, stay with me...please._ Now she was the one crying for help.

"I.." Rey felt a funk, a sad one. She's didn't know why she felt this way, she's never felt this way before. It felt like there was a golf ball stuck in her throat, she swallowed it down."Don't. Go." She finally said. "Please.." Finn stared at her for a second. Confused at why this girl, who he had just met cared so much about him, he cared about her too. Which is why he felt he needed to go back. He didn't want her to get hurt, she was already in trouble with the First Order. He thought about what they would do if they caught one of them.

"I don't want you to get hurt." His voice shaking.

"Neither do I." She slid her hand down his wrist to hold his. Finn looked at it.

"I know we just met, but I can't have you leave after everything I've been through to get to you. All my life I felt there was something missing and I finally found it. It was you Finn." He tried to hold back the tears by looking at the ceiling. A tear streamed down Rey's face. "I can't lose you, Finn."

"The First Order-"

"I don't care about them. If they find us we'll fight them off, together." Finn removed his hand from the door knob and stood there looking at the ground, tears in his eyes afraid to come out. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rey yelled from her bed. It was General Organa and her husband Han Solo. Finn turned around to see who it was and was baffled at Han's presence.

"Rey, good to see you!" She said hugging her tight. "You've grown so much since we last saw you."

"Yeah, it's been a hot minute hasn't it?" They all smiled at each other.

"Um..guys this is Finn, he's new."

"Nice to meet you." Leia nodded.

"How are you son?" Han gave him a firm hand shake.

"A bit overwhelmed." Finn answered.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." Leia brushed. "Especially with Rey by your side, she'll make you feel right at home." Leia smirked at Rey.

"Well we gotta head out, Ben's bringing home a special lady for dinner."

"Okay, see you guys!" Rey closed the door behind them.

"We should probably head to bed. Big day of studying tomorrow."

"Studying?"

"Yeah, we get read the Jedi textbooks-"

"Books? Yeah, no I'll pass on that." Finn began to set up a bed on the floor.

"No you'll love it."

"Sounds boring."

"It's...not. You get to learn about the force!"

"I can learn about it without reading a textbook, you proved that to me earlier remember?" He fluffed his pillow and rested his head.

"Yeah but that also proved how dangerous it can be without learning the basics."

"Touche." He closed his eyes.

"What're you doing?"

Finn opened his eyes to find Rey standing over him. "Going to sleep." he shrugged.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the cold floor." She removed the pillow from under his head and placed it on her bed.

"You can sleep on my bed."

"Where will you sleep?" Rey opened up her couch which formed into a bed.

"Here."

"Okay then." They both fluffed their pillows and drifted off to sleep. _It was warm, a comforting warmth. Finn opened his eyes and so did Rey, they were standing face to face in the middle of nowhere. They weren't scared. There was no feeling of isolation, but hope. It was as if you took a breath of fresh air for the first time and realized everything was going to be alright. It was peaceful._

* * *

The next few days Rey attempted to make Finn read the Jedi textbooks but he wasn't for it. He kept distracting her by making silly faces or paper airplanes. Rey found him hilarious. The day's seemed brighter now that Finn was there, even Luke pointed it out. Sometimes when they walk in the all together Rey could feel her colleagues looking at them, she didn't understand why, she didn't care either. Finn made learning fun, he would either read the Jedi books in funny voices or make a game out of what you learned. They played outside and used the force to lift rocks and sticks and make them dance. That always made Rey laugh. Sometimes Luke would join in on the fun too, because it would get boring at the Academy. Soon Finn received his own light saber, he was a quick learned. It took years for the other Jedi to get a saber, but with Finn it took a week. Him and Rey would spar all the time, they became close in a matter of ten days.

Rey rubbed her eyes, her scrunchy had slipped out of her buns and her hair was out. She turned to find Finn peacefully sleeping on the couch. He looked cold, Rey took off her blanket and tucked him in burrito style. She watched him for a while before kissing his forehead. She couldn't help it, he looked so cute. Rey went out to the lunchroom to grab some breakfast for them when she noticed outside there were storm troopers. She quickly ducked and ran to Luke's office. His door was open a creak, she peaked in. Snoke was in there.

"I believe you have something of mine?"

"I believe not." Luke answered. "There's nothing here that you need, or want."

"That's where your wrong. You see Luke.." He began to pace with his hands folded behind his gold robe. "All those young Jedi out there would be perfect for an army. Ruling the galaxy with them by my side-"

"Your not taking my students. That's not what they're here for."

"Well your training them to become Jedi for what?"

"For helping people."

"Not everyone can be saved Luke." Rey ran back to her dorm and woke Finn up.

"Finn. Finn!" She shook him.

"What, what?"

"Snoke, is here." Rey whispered. Finn quickly got out of the bed and looked through the closed blinds. Storm troopers everywhere. There was no way out for them.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. " Rey sensed Snoke down the hall.

"He's coming we have to hide!"

"But where?" The door knob began to turn, Rey quickly grabbed Finns wrist and pulled him into her closet. It was tight in there, their noses were practically touching. The door opened, someone walked in and took a deep breath in. Finn and Rey breathed heavily as Snoke moved closer to the closet door. Rey closed her eyes tight hoping something good would happen. The closet door opened.

"Well-" _BAM!_ Finn grabbed the handle above Rey's closet and kicked Snoke in the stomach. They jumped out, Finn tossed Rey her saber and grabbed his. Snoke was on the ground, his back against the wall.

"Oh young Jedi, I can't be beaten." He smirked, the pressed a button on his belt. A siren went off, alarming all the storm troopers to come their way. Shots were fired at them, they ducked for cover. Finn looked at Rey, the screams of Jedi running in fear. _Where was Luke?_ Finn placed his hand on her shoulder and began to get up. Rey grabbed his wrist pulling him back for cover.

"We fight, together." She said holding his wrist tight. He nodded and they both charged outside. Everything went slow as they fought for the Academy. Swinging their light sabers at the enemy.

* * *

There was debris everywhere, the sky was as red as the blood of the people who lost their lives in the battle. Breathing heavy, Finn turned off his saber. Corpses of storm troopers and Jedi covered the ground like a blanket. They couldn't save _everyone_. Rey fell to her knees. Most of the people she's seen everyday will no longer get to see the sun rise. She closed her eyes as a tear fell down from her cheek, she dropped her saber. Her hair flowing in the wind. Finn kneeled next to her and pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest as she sobbed loudly. Finn rubbed her head, it's all he could do, tears fell from his face. He's never seen so much death. The sound of footsteps formed behind them. It was Snoke. Finn turned around and held up his saber with an aggressive face.

"Stay back!" He yelled.

"FN-2187" he reached out his hand. "I'm glad you finally connected with the force. I knew you would come along."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know more than you know..Finn. I especially know how much you care about Rey." She felt his sharp gaze and turned to look at him. Finn stood in front of her.

"Don't you touch her!" He screamed. Snoke flung his hand sending Finn flying.

"Finn!" Rey ran to him but Snoke stopped her. He pulled her closer.

"Strong one with the force. I can feel it." Rey struggled in the air.

"HEY!" Snoke looked behind him. It was Luke, Han and Leia. Snoke let go of Rey. She fell to the ground and ran towards Finn.

"Leave them alone." Leia said. Han helped Rey with Finn, who was slowly waking up.

"We...have to...help." He said with every breath.

"You need to go inside."

"We..have to help." Finn began to move faster. His light saber flew toward him. Finn turned around and charged toward Snoke.

"I wont let you hurt them!" He jumped and swung his saber threw Snoke splitting him in half. Finn fell to the ground, he felt weak.

"Finn? Finn!" The world began to blurr as Finn fell unconscious once again.

He woke up in the medical room, a bright light on the ceiling blinding him. Finn looked to his left to find Rey sleeping with her fist holding her head up. Sensing his gaze Rey opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You're awake." she said.

"Yeah so are you." Rey chuckled then frowned.

"I feel like this is my fault."

"Don't."

"Everyone's dead because of me."

"Rey." she looked up at him, eyes watery.

"Don't blame yourself for that. That was all Snoke. Your the reason I'm here at the Academy and you set me free from my suffering. _You_ did that."

Rey nodded. "Thank you." she moved closer to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her back moving his hands in a circular motion.

"No, thank you." A joyful tear fell from Rey's face.

After the Academy was cleaned up they started over. Soon Luke would retire and he decided that Finn and Rey should take over, as he would check in from time to time. Han and Leia's son Ben would assist them since he's more experienced. There weren't many people left, so Finn and Rey decided to find some kids who Luke wasn't able to find and take them in, they were also able to convince the storm troopers that good is better. Finn didn't want to teach them the boring way of becoming a Jedi, he wanted them to learn in the best way possible. It was a party everyday, without the First Order on their heels the days seemed brighter. Everyone was happy, everyone was safe.


End file.
